Páginas en Blanco
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Hay historias que deben suceder antes de ser contadas, y otras que deben ser contadas, para que éstas puedan suceder. Yaoi, AU. K&M.
1. Capítulo 1

**Páginas en blanco – Jim Mizuhara**

**Pareja**: _Kai & Max._

**Contenido**: _Yaoi, Lemon, AU._

**Disclaimer**: _Ya saben._

**Observaciones Generales: **_Cualquier semejanza con Junjou o Gravitation es eso: apenas una semejanza. Espero y les agrade esta entrega. Siéntanse libres de comentar._

* * *

"_¿Cuántas realidades no son ficciones veladas, y cuántas ficciones, arquetipos de una realidad desesperada por emerger?"_

* * *

La inspiración fallaba y eso era deprimente. Mirar el techo, las paredes, afuera por la ventana y de nuevo al techo no estaba ayudando demasiado, sentía una vaga sensación de ansiedad. Volvió a su sillón, miró reflexivamente la pantalla del portátil y contrajo los labios. Suspiró, pasándose los dedos por el cabello, levantó los pies sobre la mesa, así como siempre le habían dicho que no debería hacer, pero no importaba, era su departamento. Tenía que solucionar el problema, y era mejor que lo hiciera antes que...

Tocó el teléfono. Insistentemente, una, dos, tres veces, el interlocutor del otro lado de la línea no cejaría tan fácilmente en su intento. Kai levantó el auricular.

-_ ¡Kai! ¡Por fin atiendes ese maldito teléfono! Quiero ver ese texto para..._

Kai colgó sin decir una palabra en el auricular. El aparato tocó nuevamente.

- _¡Déjate de bromas, Hiwatari! Sabes bien que si no atiendes ese teléfono vas a..._

El auricular cayó pesadamente sobre el gancho. Nuevos timbrazos.

- _¡Kai Hiwatari, deja ya de ser hijo de...!_

Hiwatari estiró el cable del enchufe y desconectó el aparato. No lo hallarían tan pronto, estaba listo para huir. Cogió apresuradamente su chaqueta colgada en el sillón, se puso al hombro y abrió la puerta para salir a toda prisa. Hubiera conseguido si no tropezaba en el zaguán con cierto pelirrojo.

- ¿Crees que no sé tus movimientos, Hiwatari? ¿Pensabas que no sabía que, luego de no atender, huirías? - le espetó el pelirrojo.

- Ivanov, no tenía idea de que venías. Lastimosamente, tendré que ir al mercado, se me terminaron los cigarrillos – dijo Kai, caminando y pasando por encima de Ivanov.

- ¡Demonios, esto es el colmo de la hipocresía! Hiwatari, yo sé que tú no fumas y esto es una excusa barata para no recibirme.

- En realidad, comencé a fumar ayer. Así que hablamos después.

Yuriy lo sujetó contra la pared, apretándole de los hombros. Le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- Kai, si no valieras millones para nuestra compañía editorial, juro que te mataba sin contemplaciones, eres de lo peor cuando se trata de trabajar.

- Es toda una declaración impregnada de ternura, Yuriy, pero no podrá ser – contestó Kai en tono sarcástico – no dejaré que hagas eso sin que yo reaccione. Además, como ya debes saber, y sé que puedes leerme los pensamientos... el texto está listo.

Yuriy lo soltó, llevándose las manos a la boca por la sorpresa. Eso era inaudito.

- ¿Me hablas en serio, Kai? ¿Finalmente, por primera vez, has... terminado?

- Ciertamente. Apenas faltan algunas correcciones ortográficas y de estilo y luego te envío el resultado del trabajo. Apenas aguarda que te envíe un correo electrónico.

- Ciertamente me estás mintiendo, Hiwatari. Si era así, ¿por qué estabas huyendo tan apresuradamente? - cuestionó el pelirrojo, intrigado.

- Más te vale que creas en mi palabra – repuso Kai, muy seguro de sí – hasta el miércoles te lo envío.

- Miércoles, no, Hiwatari, ¡necesito ese texto para el lunes! - gimió Yuriy, llevándose las manos a la cabeza – esa gente está presionándome hace dos semanas para imprimir el nuevo libro y tú no haces cuestión de entregar.

- Bueno, entonces el lunes – atañó Kai – estamos combinados.

- ¿Y qué hay de los otros textos? - inquirió Yuriy.

- ¿Qué otros textos? - preguntó Kai.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Me vas a decir que no estás trabajando en ningún otro texto para después de publicar este?

- ¡Oh! Claro que estoy trabajando en eso. Arduamente. Tengo cinco textos iniciados – mintió Kai.

- Ojalá y sea cierto – dijo Yuriy, arreglándose el saco del traje – no pienses que la fama y el dinero te durarán mucho si continuas así.

- Si nada resulta, podrías darme alojamiento y comida en tu casa, ¿no? - repuso Kai con una sonrisa pervertida, al tiempo en que acariciaba el mentón del pelirrojo.

- Eres un tarado, Kai – contestó Ivanov, quien súbitamente quedó sonrojado – no sostendría un trasto como tú en mi casa. Lo máximo que podría hacer por ti es recomendarte a una editora de revistas pornográficas.

- Tienes que admitirlo, Yuriy, tú también lees mis libros, ¿o no?

- Los leo en plan profesional – puntualizó Yuriy – tengo que enterarme si no has escrito sandeces como cierta vez ya has hecho.

- Si no fueras tan maldito, Ivanov, hubieras dejado pasar aquellas dos páginas del texto del libro anterior para que se publicara – mencionó Kai, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

- ¿Para que luego Kuznetzov se enterara que él aparecía en ese libro manteniendo relaciones sexuales incestuosas con una persona del mismo sexo? Realmente no sé en qué estabas pensando cuando escribiste eso – dijo el pelirrojo, bastante molesto.

- Pensé que sería divertido – replicó Kai, apoyándose contra la pared – tal vez te ayudara a conseguir un nuevo empleo. Cuando Bryan se enterara...

- Quién necesita de enemigos cuando se tiene a alguien como tú por cerca, ¿no? - repuso Yuriy desdeñosamente – de no cuidarme serías capaz de meter un explosivo en los cajones de mi mesa.

- Ve a visitar a tus otros esclavos – dijo Kai, dándose vuelta y regresando a su departamento – tienes que adularlos un poco para que produzcan algo. Ya has hecho tu parte aquí, ¿o quieres que te ofrezca un café?

- Me vas a ofrecer... ¿un café?

- Sí, ahí tienes – dijo Kai, hizo un rápido movimiento y sacó una moneda de su bolsillo, lo arrojó a los pies de Yuriy, en un metálico tintineo – en la esquina de la cuadra hay una máquina, coge una lata. Es por mi cuenta – concluyó. Le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta.

El pelirrojo quedó contemplando la brillante moneda a sus pies y sonrió. Meneó la cabeza y cogió la moneda. "_Tan típico de tu carácter, Hiwatari_", pensó. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que a Kai le faltaban unas veinte páginas para terminar el texto y que todo era una mentira. Practicaban ese teatro todas las veces que había que concluir una obra, era de praxis. Esta vez no fue diferente.

Kai apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta. Su mudo suspiro lo trajo a la realidad: Debía hacer algo desde ya. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan difícil? Había escrito una docena de libros con el mismo tema y no tenía nada de complicado. Escribía casi de modo instintivo y automático, lo que hacía se vendía como agua al salir en las librerías, pero ahora no tenía la más remota idea de cómo rematar este libro nuevo. Necesitaba inspiración, y sólo conseguiría saliendo de la celda-departamento donde vivía en reclusión casi ermitaña. Había semanas que casi no salía de casa, miraba con desconfianza el exterior a través de las persianas que siempre estaban cerradas hacia la calle, a veces solía escuchar murmuraciones en la acera, conjeturas de transeúntes que se preguntaban unos a otros si ahí viviría el famoso escritor Kai Hiwatari.

Comenzó como una tontería entre amigos, un secreto revelado sin querer, luego se puso más serio y comenzaron a hablar de dinero. Cuando sus palabras e ideas se vendieron, y su nombre adquirió un débil resplandor dorado que lo hacía atractivo a empresas editoriales, percibió que estaba irreversiblemente atrapado, comenzó a ser citado en revistas literarias. No tuvo tiempo siquiera de adoptar un seudónimo que lo protegiera de las hordas enfurecidas de _fans_, el cepo había caído antes que se diera cuenta. Ahora escribir no era más un lujo, era una apremiante necesidad, tanto de él como de todos aquellos que erguían las manos para mantenerlo allá arriba. ¡Cómo quería despedirse de ese sórdido mundo de escritores de obras con contenido adulto! Pero no conseguía, los cheques que caían todas las semanas presentaban números que lo vencían toda vez que se proponía abandonar la cosa.

¿Y los cócteles de presentación de sus nuevas obras? Venían muchos invitados. Su misantropía exacerbada lo hacía frecuentar tales festividades una hora, a lo sumo, antes de escabullirse sin avisar a nadie. Lo hacía por dinero, siempre por el maldito dinero. No era honorable para él, de ningún modo, estar en ese círculo. Pero de ello también dependía las ventas, necesitaba mostrar la cara con cierta periodicidad y, obviamente, dar entrevistas. ¡Entrevistas! Esa gente sabía hasta el color de su ropa interior aquél día. Precisamente él, el estudiante gris y sin ningún atractivo que pasó toda la enseñanza media en las sombras, de repente se convirtió en el segundo asunto de los canales televisivos, apenas después del pronóstico del tiempo. Hozaron su pasado y su presente con maestría, apenas conseguía vivir en paz unos meses en un departamento antes de mudarse a otro, en secreto, para que no lo perturbaran tanto. Era algo desagradable encontrarse con fanáticos intentando atacar desde el ascensor del edificio, por no decir lo que podía encontrarse afuera.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina, puso agua a hervir en el micro-ondas y cogió el frasco de café. Encendió distraídamente la televisión, pasaba un programa de chismes... y estaban hablando de él. Cansados de hablar de sus obras, ahora estaban divagando sobre cuáles serían sus relaciones amorosas. Apagó a toda prisa el aparato. Llevó el café hasta la pequeña sala que le servía de oficina y miró por la ventana.

Entre la hojarasca barrida por el viento otoñal, la gente iba y venía, sin rostros, sin emociones, a destinos desconocidos. No muy lejos había una librería, y desde su ventana podía ver el movimiento de la misma, saturada de gente ávida por comprar su último libro publicado. Hiwatari enarcó un poco las cejas, podía divisar grupos de estudiantes arremolinándose en el establecimiento, cosa que en teoría no debía suceder ya que sus obras debían ser destinadas apenas a mayores de edad. Pero en el fondo sabía que todos eran así, él también lo había sido en su época: ¿Cuál es el adolescente que no va detrás de lo prohibido, del secreto a voces que es la literatura para adultos? En su adolescencia había visto más cosas que sus antepasados en toda su vida (y fue ahí que comenzó el torbellino de su vida literaria), sus amigos intercambiaban de modo febril tales cosas, como moneda de trueque en una edad que los valores son diferentes y lo que importa es ver lo nunca visto y dejarse llevar por sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas.

El presente sin reglas, el pasado lleno de traumas y el futuro incierto hacía con que fuera una persona fría y desconfiada, y cuanto más la gente se preguntaba con quién él se estaba relacionando (al final de cuentas, es así como la gente famosa hace, ¿no?) menos ganas sentía de conversar siquiera con las personas. Su antigua amistad con Ivanov le permitía decir algunas cosas más subidas de tono, pero no pasaba del plan profesional o meramente de las manías que ambos habían adquirido con el transcurso de sus vidas. Yuriy era tan opuesto a él... salía a las cinco de su trabajo y salía a algún lugar, tal vez un restaurante o a una representación teatral, quizás con alguien esperándole. Sentía un poco de envidia del pelirrojo, Hiwatari podría tener toda la vida social que quisiera y, sin embargo, lo evitaba como si se tratara de una maldición.

"_Consíguete alguien"_ era la frase que más escuchaba de Yuriy, cuando estaba especialmente poco productivo _"o te consigues alguien en serio, o llamamos a alguien y le pagamos. Lo que sea, pero mueve esas manos y haz algo que se venda"_. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared: ¿Quién querría relacionarse con él que no fuera por su fama o su dinero? El mundo estaba lleno de oportunistas y alpinistas sociales, todos dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de aparecer a su lado con un título más o menos íntimo. Sus pensamientos tomaron rumbo errático, miró de nuevo al grupo de estudiantes que se agolpaba en la librería, con una vaga nostalgia de tiempos pasados.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Sus ojos vagueaban en la estantería de _mangas_ de la librería. Sus compañeros le habían dicho un par de veces que irían a la cafetería más próxima, y él los dispensó afirmando que ya estaría con ellos en breve. Súbitamente su mirada se cruzó con la contratapa de un libro, era _ese_ libro que esperaba ansiosamente hacía meses. Miró hacia ambos lados para certificarse que no había nadie a su lado, lo tomó y lo escondió debajo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesto. Se dirigió al cajero y lo puso sobre el mostrador, intentaba fingir indiferencia pero no conseguía, estaba casi sudando. El dependiente miró la tapa del libro, luego miró la cara del chico que tenía delante, hizo eso un par de veces con una expresión poco convencida.

— Es para mi hermana – explicó, intentando hacer con que su voz saliera más grave.

— Ya lo veo – señaló el dependiente, aún sin convencerse demasiado – esta es una publicación para adultos, y... ¿Tú tienes más de 18?

La mejor y más ensayada mirada de indignación relució en las suaves facciones del chico, como si le hubieran ofendido de modo inimaginable. Apoyó el brazo contra el mostrador, beligerante.

— Por supuesto que sí, ¿O usted qué cree?

— Si serías tan amable de facilitar una identificación, por favor...

El chico hurgó entre sus bolsillos, sacó una tarjeta y lo deslizó sobre el mostrador. En él constaba que Max Mizuhara, nacido el día catorce de agosto de 1993, tenía diecinueve años y estaba casi alcanzando los veinte. Todas las dudas sobre su mayoridad quedaron disipadas en ese momento. El dependiente devolvió amablemente la tarjeta.

— ¡Vaya! Es que pareces más joven, ¿sabes?, hoy en día los chicos los chicos hacen de todo para burlar las leyes y siempre debemos estar atentos.

— Sí, entiendo perfectamente – repuso el chico, haciendo un gesto que denotaba restarle importancia al asunto – la gente me suele confundir mucho, en verdad. Es cosa de todos los días.

— Aquí tiene, tenga un buen día.

El chico salió con el libro en la mano, caminando a pasos largos y decididos, y siguió así durante media cuadra. Luego se echó a correr y sólo se detuvo tres cuadras después, con el rostro encendido y una sonrisa maléfica estampada en el rostro. Lo había logrado, todo había salido a la perfección. Se sentó en un banco de piedra cercano. Mientras desempacaba lentamente su más preciada adquisición, se acercó a él su amigo, Takao Kinomiya.

— ¡Hey, Maxie! ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

El rubio no dijo nada, apenas se limitó a levantar el libro como si fuera un trofeo. Takao se limitó a girar los ojos.

— Ese libro. Ya has comprado ese libro, supongo que ahora estarás con la vida realizada.

— Takao, si no fueran por tus excepcionales habilidades gráficas, no tendría esto en manos. No sé cómo agradecerte – repuso Max, con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

— Ya que ahora puedes, invítame a salir a una fiesta regada a alcohol – contestó Takao, sentándose a su lado.

— Taka, tú no eres capaz de tragar una agua tónica, menos aún lo que sea más alcohólico.

— Pensé que esa era la intención cuando te conseguí una identificación falsa – suspiró – al final de cuentas, ¿Qué se supone que hacen chicos de 17 años con identificaciones falsas? Van a fiestas para mayores a probar toda suerte de cosas. No van a librerías a comprar ese tipo de cosas.

— Esto no es "ese tipo de cosas" - replicó Max, molesto – es el más reciente libro de Kai Hiwatari, ese hombre escribe como pocos. Tú sabes que soy fan de todas sus obras.

— Claro que escribe como pocos, ¿Cuántos escritores de ese género hay en total? No se contarán en los dedos de las dos manos. Y no entiendo cómo puedes ser fan de _ese_ género específico. ¿Acaso te excitas leyendo ese tipo de cosas?

— ¡C-Cómo puedes preguntar ese tipo de cosas! - exclamó el rubio, completamente alterado por la vergüenza - ¡El hecho de que contenga escenas subidas de tono no implica necesariamente en...!

— Te masturbas leyendo eso – interrumpió mecánicamente Takao.

Lo siguiente fue apenas una sonora bofetada propinada por Max, usando el libro como arma. Takao se restregó el rostro enrojecido por el golpe, miró detenidamente el rostro del rubio y luego bajó la mirada al suelo.

— Creo que llegamos al punto de la cosa – dijo Takao, moviendo la boca para certificarse que no se había salido nada del lugar.

— Los libros que él publica son extraños – repuso Max, con un suspiro – ciertamente tiene sus partes subidas de tono, pero de un modo general parecen nostálgicos y melancólicos, parecen tener embutido una cierta sensación de pérdida. Parecen... parecen escritos únicamente para aquél que los lee. A veces tengo la sensación de que escribe solamente para mí.

— Toda una declaración de amor, Maxie – dijo Takao, burlón - ¿Por qué no lo buscas y le dices todo lo que piensas de él?

— Ya lo hice unas cuantas veces – replicó Max, con una vaga sonrisa – le mandé varios _e-mails_ pero...quizás no los lee. Además, soy apenas uno entre miles, millones tal vez. Las personas famosas son así.

— A veces me parece que estás... enamorado de él – murmuró Takao, levantando instintivamente las manos al sospechar que otra bofetada vendría en su dirección.

El rubio cambió la sonrisa por una expresión más bien seria, su anterior alegría cambió de repente a un vago aire de tristeza. Takao le puso una mano al hombro.

— No es como si lo estuviera – dijo Max, rompiendo el silencio – es una tontería enamorarse de gente así, ¿sabes?, a veces pensamos que los libros reflejan la mentalidad de aquellos que los escriben, sin embargo, muchas veces tales historias son apenas representaciones ficticias de un mundo que apenas existe en la cabeza de los escritores, algo que incluso es ajeno a ellos.

— ¿Y por qué no sales con alguien? - susurró Takao al oído de Max.

— ¿E-Estás insinuando en que debo tener una relación? - replicó el rubio, abriendo mucho los ojos.

— Hmmm... tal vez.

— Vaya, Takao, dices eso como si estuviera rodeado de personas que quisieran salir conmigo – rió nerviosamente Max.

—Hay muchas personas interesadas en ti – murmuró Takao, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de su amigo.

— ¿E-En serio? No estoy muy enterado de ello, pero si tú dices...

— Debías prestar más atención – señaló Takao, levantándose del asiento – y bien, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería?

El rubio se levantó y siguió a su amigo. Charlaban amenamente, y Takao pasó su mano por el hombro de Max nuevamente; sus oídos apenas prestaban atención a aquello que era dicho, ya que sus ojos se concentraban en su rostro marcado por adorables pecas y la mirada azulina que cautivaba su corazón. Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo y Max siquiera sospechaba que, todas las noches, Takao ensayaba un nuevo método de declarar lo que sentía, y también que le invadía los celos cuando comenzaba a suspirar hondo por un escritor que el siquiera conocía en persona. Takao tenía a Max por una persona bien centrada, sin embargo abrigaba dentro de sí un vago temor a que un día el rubio decidiera ir detrás de Kai Hiwatari, el cual, se suponía, vivía en la misma ciudad que ellos.

Ambos se habían criado en el mismo vecindario, frecuentaron las mismas escuelas, iban a los mismos eventos y compartían casi los mismos gustos. Sin embargo, el rubio comenzó a desarrollar una afición casi enfermiza por los libros publicados por Kai, aislándose por completo de todas las señales de interés personal más o menos evidentes que su amigo le demostraba, prefiriendo sumergirse en un mundo de romances y fantasías propios de una mentalidad inocente como la suya. Por su parte, Takao desarrollaba una atracción creciente por su amigo, y le parecía que perdía terreno cuanto más dejaba que Max se entretuviera con ese tipo de literatura, tenía ganas de entablar una relación más íntima con él, pero al mismo tiempo temía que eso asustara a Max y se alejara de él.

Takao se había lastimado más de una vez tratando de decir lo que sentía, por alguna motivo desconocido Max nunca comprendía enteramente lo que quería decir. En realidad, hacía tiempo que Max sospechaba vagamente que su amigo pudiera estar interesado en él, y la sospecha le atemorizaba un poco.

— Abre esa boca – dijo Takao, sujetando una rosquilla untada de jalea de fresas – sé que te gusta esto.

El brazo de Takao se estremeció un poco ante la escena, la húmeda y rósea boca de su amigo entreabierta y los ojos cerrados, era una oportunidad estúpidamente fácil de acercarse y robarle aquél beso con el cual soñaba desesperadamente todas las noches. Tragó en seco al ponerle la rosquilla en la boca, el rubio masticó la crujiente rosquilla cuando, súbitamente, sujetó su mano con firmeza, lamiéndole sugestivamente los dedos untados de jalea. Takao, boquiabierto y sonrojado como un tomate, enmudeció ante el gesto.

— Estaba rico – sentenció el rubio, sonriendo espontáneamente - ¿Hay más?

Takao no contestó, apenas se excusó diciendo que iba al baño y se retiró atropelladamente, volviendo diez minutos después con una expresión más bien seria. Los pequeños y malpensados gestos de Max eran su perdición, no conseguía resistirlos, y para no hacer alguna tontería que acabara con esa amistad de largo tiempo, inventaba alguna disculpa y se retiraba el tiempo suficiente para recobrar el control de sí mismo.

— ¿Qué te parece la idea de ir al cine luego? - mencionó casualmente Max, apenas observando el alterado rostro de su amigo.

— ¿E-Estás diciendo que tengamos una...?

— Podríamos llamar a otros también – interrumpió el rubio, sacando su móvil del bolsillo. Cualquier esperanza que Takao abrigara en su interior simplemente se desvaneció.

— ¡No! Quiero decir, tú y yo, nosotros... podemos ir juntos, a solas...

— ¿Prometes no hacer nada raro?

— ¡Oh, diablos! ¿Hasta cuándo pretendes recordar eso? - reclamó Takao, exasperado.

— Pero si fuiste tú quien se acostó en mi...

— ¡Shhh! ¡No hace falta que cuentes toda la historia! - rugió Takao entre dientes, cubriéndose la cara roja de vergüenza .

La historia que siempre recordaban era cuando, cierta vez, ambos fueron al cine en la sesión nocturna. Hicieron una elección especialmente aburrida, la película era tan monótona que Takao terminó por dormirse en su asiento. Max sólo se percató de eso cuando el otro comenzó a escurrirse en su asiento, hasta desplomar su cabeza en su regazo. Una pequeña sonrisa se estampó en el rostro de Takao, quien repentinamente se sintió sobre algo considerablemente más cómodo que el duro respaldo del asiento, de modo que se acomodó más aún hundiendo la cabeza directamente entre las piernas del rubio. Un espanto inmensurable se apoderó de Max, estaba siendo objeto de atentado al pudor (al menos indirectamente) en medio de tanta gente absorta en la película y sin imaginar lo que ambos hacían. Aparentemente no contento con esto, Takao restregó la cabeza y aspiró con profundidad, haciendo que el rubio reaccionara de manera inesperada; Takao abrió los ojos al sentir la oreja caliente y pulsante, resultado de una bofetada feroz que Max le propinó con el objetivo de que despertara. La estupefacción de verse hundido entre las piernas de su amigo lo impedía moverse o siquiera pensar en decir algo. Por lo pronto, decidió sentarse y no decir palabra, mirando fijamente en frente, con el rostro ardiendo y la oreja doliéndole a rabiar, mientras Max miraba al suelo con expresión compungida y pensando si Takao se percató de algo. No se miraron la cara los siguientes quince días, luego Takao tartamudeó una disculpa y Max le quitó importancia al asunto. Vez u otra le recordaba la historia, para desespero de Takao.

— Mejor y vamos a casa – dijo Max, levantándose.

Ambos chicos salieron en la fresca calle y caminaron en dirección al suburbio de la ciudad. Los pasos acompasados, la respiración queda y los pensamientos atropellados acompañaban a ambos, en momentos andando tan juntos que repentinamente se percataban y se apartaban, con cierta incomodidad, y otras veces se apartaban tanto que no parecían seguirse. Llegaron frente al portón de la casa del rubio, y Takao pensó en tres formas diferentes de despedirse en aquél momento. Aún estaba pensando cuando Max le extendió la mano, con aquella sonrisa que lo atrapaba y le dejaba sin saber qué hacer; Takao apretó su mano con firmeza, luego dio un tirón al rubio y lo abrazó fuertemente, rodeó su delgado cuerpo y hundió su cabeza entre los hombros de su amigo. Max, algo sobresaltado, inicialmente se abstuvo de cualquier movimiento, pero luego también lo abrazó, el color subió a su rostro al sentir los labios de su amigo rozando, quizás accidentalmente, su cuello, y por último Max evitó mirarlo a los ojos, algo apenado. Se apartó sin decir nada y entró a su casa dando saltos por los escalones, bajo la atenta mirada de Takao quien, con algo de tristeza, vió al rubio con su preciado libro apretado entre brazos, con amor tal que sentía envidia y deseos de ser depositario de tan bellos sentimientos por parte del rubio.


End file.
